It is common practice to provide waste receptacles with disposable liners which can be removed with the waste to be discarded, leaving the waste receptacle ready for reuse. Usually the disposable liners are in the form of bags which are made of a relatively thin plastic material and are either joined to each other with a perforation so that the used bag can be easily separated from a new bag or are interfolded so that pulling a used bag automatically pulls the next bag from a store of bags or a container in which the bags are supplied. In current practice such disposable bags are commonly supplied in a box which is made of cardboard or the like. The box is usually rectangular in shape and has a height of substantially smaller dimension than its width or length. In some cases bags are supplied in a continuous roll, particularly in the case of the type which are joined together by a perforated portion. These rolls of bags may not be supplied in separate boxes.
Previous attempts have been made to provide a waste receptacle with provision for storing a supply of bags within the receptacle itself. In some cases an opening is provided from the outside to the inside of the waste receptacle at or near, the bottom of the receptacle. In others complicated dispensing apparatus is involved. Both of these approaches may require complicated and expensive molds and other manufacturing apparatus which make the finished product expensive and impractical. In still other cases the waste receptacle is made in two or more parts which must be separated to install a new supply of bags or to obtain the next bag in the event that the new bag does not automatically feed into the waste receptacle for any reason.